fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie's Angels (2000)
Charlie's Angels is a 2000 American action comedy film directed by McG, and written by Ryan Rowe, Ed Solomon, and John August. It is the first installment in the Charlie's Angels film series based on the television series of the same name created by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts, which is also a continuation of the series story. Unlike the original series, which had dramatic elements, the film features more comical elements. It was later followed by the sequels Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), and a 2019 film of the same name. Storyline Plot Three women, detectives with a mysterious boss, retrieve stolen voice-ID software, using martial arts, tech skills, and sex appeal. Genres * Action * Adventure * Comedy * Crime * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * 11 (Denmark) * K-14 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * K-13 (Greece) * IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Iceland) * UA (India) * 12 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''U (Malaysia) * B''' (Mexico) * '''PG (Mongolia) * 12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * M/12 (Portugal) * 0+ (Russia) * PG13 (Singapore) * 15 (South Korea) * T''' (Spain) * '''11 (Sweden) * 12 (Switzerland) * 15 (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Charlie's Angels 2000 poster 1.jpg Charlie's Angels 2001 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover Charlie's Angels 2001 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Charlie's Angels 2001 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover Charlie's Angels 2001 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Charlie's Angels 2010 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Charlie's Angels 2010 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Charlie's Angels 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * McG Writing Credits (WGA) * Ryan Rowe (written by) and * Ed Solomon (written by) and * John August (written by) * Ivan Goff (TV series) and * Ben Roberts (TV series) Cast * Cameron Diaz - Natalie Cook * Drew Barrymore - Dylan Sanders * Lucy Liu - Alex Munday * Bill Murray - John Bosley * Sam Rockwell - Eric Knox / John McKenn * Kelly Lynch - Vivian Wood * Tim Curry - Roger Corwin * Crispin Glover - Thin Man * Matt LeBlanc - Jason Gibbons * LL Cool J - Mr. Jones * Tom Green - Chad * Luke Wilson - Pete Komisky * Sean Whalen - Pasqual * Tim Dunaway - Flight Attendant * Alex Trebek - Himself Producers * Drew Barrymore (producer) * Joseph M. Caracciolo (executive producer) * Amanda Goldberg (associate producer) * Leonard Goldberg (producer) * Nancy Juvonen (producer) * Aaron Spelling (executive producer) * Betty Thomas (executive producer) * Jenno Topping (executive producer) Details Countries * USA * Germany Language * English * German * Finnish * Japanese * Cantonese Release Dates * October 22, 2000 (USA) (Los Angeles, California) (premiere) * November 3, 2000 (Canada) * November 3, 2000 (USA) * November 5, 2000 (Japan) (Tokyo International Film Festival) * November 11, 2000 (Japan) * November 17, 2000 (Israel) (premiere) * November 17, 2000 (Mexico) * November 22, 2000 (France) * November 22, 2000 (UK) (London) (premiere) * November 23, 2000 (Australia) * November 23, 2000 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * November 23, 2000 (Hong Kong) * November 23, 2000 (Hungary) * November 23, 2000 (Israel) * November 23, 2000 (Malaysia) * November 23, 2000 (Peru) * November 23, 2000 (Singapore) * November 24, 2000 (Brazil) * November 24, 2000 (Finland) * November 24, 2000 (UK) * November 24, 2000 (Ireland) * November 24, 2000 (Iceland) * November 24, 2000 (Italy) * November 24, 2000 (Norway) * November 24, 2000 (Portugal) * November 24, 2000 (Sweden) * November 24, 2000 (Turkey) * November 24, 2000 (Taiwan) * November 25, 2000 (Indonesia) (Jakarta) * November 25, 2000 (South Korea) * November 30, 2000 (Czech Republic) * November 30, 2000 (Germany) * November 30, 2000 (New Zealand) * November 30, 2000 (Slovakia) * December 1, 2000 (Estonia) * December 1, 2000 (Spain) * December 1, 2000 (Poland) * December 1, 2000 (South Africa) * December 7, 2000 (Netherlands) * December 8, 2000 (Denmark) * December 8, 2000 (Greece) * December 14, 2000 (Slovakia) * December 22, 2000 (India) * December 22, 2000 (Lithuania) * December 25, 2000 (Uruguay) * December 27, 2000 (Kuwait) * December 28, 2000 (Argentina) * January 17, 2001 (Egypt) Home Media Release Dates * March 27, 2001 (USA) (VHS) * March 27, 2001 (USA) (DVD) * July 16, 2001 (UK) (VHS) * July 16, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * August 3, 2010 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * August 23, 2010 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * October 22, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Charlie's Angels: The Movie (working title) Reception Box office Charlie's Angels (2000) grossed $264.1 million worldwide on a $93 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.5 rating on IMDb and a 68% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures * Leonard Goldberg Productions * Flower Films * Tall Trees Productions Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2000) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2000) (Canada) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Finland) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Norway) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2000) (Japan) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Spain) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (France) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2000) (Germany) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2000) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (USA) (VHS) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (VHS) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Rob Bottin Productions (special makeup effects) (as Rob Bottin) * Sony Pictures Imageworks (special visual effects) * CIS Hollywood (additional visual effects) * Yannix Technologies (additional visual effects) * Pulse Imaging (additional visual effects) * Pixel Magic (additional visual effects) * Full Scale Effects (uncredited) * Gentle Giant Studios (uncredited) * Graphic Nature (uncredited) Technical Specs Runtime * 98 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films